


Over Tea

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch imagines blog. Reader has a crush on Mercy, this conversation can't go well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        It had been almost a month since you’d been dragged off to safety by Angela. She had done everything in her power to save you. A real angel, she was, with hair made of sunshine and a laugh that made your heart squeeze. You found yourself always in her office though your injuries had been long healed. It was just nice. Your conversations were always animated, and her tea was heaven in a cup.

        You’d noticed before long that you’d grown to have feelings for her. What would she say if she knew? Did you dare to ask if she was seeing anyone? Questions spiraled around and around in your head. You knew why most members of Overwatch didn’t dare date, it was just too dangerous a job. One false move, one small mess up, and someone could die. Part of you wanted to be with her, it yearned to ask her to be with you, the other part understood it was better to never say a word. Both sides were at a constant battle with each other.

        “Are you feeling alright?” Angela asked, concern clearly showing on her face.

        “Yeah, I’m fine.” You replied with a smile. It was a lie, but she didn’t need to know. “Just overthinking again, a really bad habit of mine.”

        “Would you like to share? No worries, I won’t tell anyone.” Angela smiled at you. She was gorgeous, a piece of artwork in every way but more so when she smiled. It made your poor confused heart skip a beat. You knew you couldn’t exactly discuss your situation in full to her, but you needed someone to talk to and it wasn’t going to be Hana this time. She told the whole base you’d accidentally given yourself a black eye trying to open a lid.

        “I would like to, if you don’t mind.” You said calmly. Angela nodded, waiting. “Well, okay, so uh… I’m interested in this person and I’m not sure if I should tell them or not.” You spoke in a rush, but Angela seemed to have caught it all.

        “Ahhh, I see, love troubles.” Angela said seeming a tad off. “I imagine it’s someone on the base then?”

        “Yeah. I figure it’s best if I don’t tell them. We do such dangerous things…” You trailed off.

        “You worry something might happen to one of you while you’re out on the field. You’re right, we do highly dangerous work but…” Angela brought her teacup to her lips taking a large sip before continuing. “It’s better to tell them, otherwise you’ll be wondering what could have been.”

        “Would you tell them?” You asked. You felt a small twinge in your chest. The idea that Angela might have feelings for someone made your heart sad. Angela seemed to ponder this for a long while. She swirled the contents of her cup around and around, her eyes never leaving it. The two of you sat in uneasy silence, neither of you looking up from your tea.

        “I suppose I would, that I should.” The twinge became a hard squeeze. Angela did, in fact, have feelings for someone. You tried to suppress the wave of sadness that crashed over you.

        “Then, you too have someone you..?” You asked. You wanted to know who, but you wouldn’t press it. It wasn’t your business who she liked.

        “I do indeed.” She said, her voice slightly off. “Though, it seems they might have someone they care for.” Angela said quietly as she set her cup down on the table her eyes meeting yours for the first time since this conversation started.

        “I suppose we both know that pain.”


	2. Spilled Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes... People can't see what's right in front of them.

You weren’t sure how to face Angela after the conversation you’d had the other day. Your talk hadn’t stopped the storm raging behind your eyes, if anything, it had only made things worse. You felt empty and completely heartbroken but… you still wanted to spend time with her because she was still one of your closest friends. You didn’t want to ruin that. It wasn’t her fault you felt this way. She was as friendly as usual to you even though you’d stopped visiting her office as of late. It ate at you.

You were dragging yourself through the corridor headed back from getting yelled at by one of your superiors. That accident had nothing to do with you but if they were determined to let you take the heat for it there was nothing you could really do about it. You felt exhausted. Every part of you just wanted to sneak down into Angela’s office and hide out there with her for the rest of the day but you couldn’t do that. You slumped down on one of the benches lining the walls of the corridor and put your face in your hands. You sat like that for a long time while you tried to silence both your head and heart.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Your head snapped up. Angela was standing in front of you looking as startled as you felt.

“OH!” You felt yourself say in surprise. “Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure don’t look like it.” Angela said her eyes seeming to see right through you. You couldn’t look her in the face.

“Well…” You trailed off. You didn’t really feel up to talking. You were delighted to see her but it pained you at the same time because every second you were in her company your heart gave a hard shake reminding you that she was in love with someone else.

“Won’t you join me for some tea? You look like you could use something warm.” Angela said. You nodded and followed her down to her office. You knew it was a terrible idea but you wanted to.

As usual, her office was tidy and smelled faintly of vanilla. You missed being here, sitting in your favorite chair, talking about the dumbest of things, being with her… You missed all of it. Angela left you to your thoughts as she busied herself with making tea. Her eyes always seemed to wander off to your form. Though you didn’t notice. She was worried about you. She’d been worried about you since you left her office a week ago. Why had you distanced yourself from her? Had she said something upsetting? Angela never did figure it out. She watched you as you fiddled with a stray thread on your shirt. She missed you greatly. Though as that thought crossed her mind she accidentally spilled hot water on her hand. 

“Ouch!” Searing pain had taken hold of her hand. You were on your feet in a second.

“Are you alright?” You asked in a rush, worry soaking your every word. “Here,” You said turning on the cold water in her sink. You gently grabbed her hand and held it under the frigid stream. The coolness calming the heat. “that should help.” You held her hand lightly in yours letting the water cascade over them. Angela’s face was relaxing from its pained expression.

“Thank you.” Angela whispered beside you. You couldn’t help yourself, you looked her into her face, her ocean blue eyes capturing yours. You noticed a single tear slipping down her flushed face and reached out with your dry hand and wiped it away, letting your hand linger on her cheek. You felt Angela lean into your touch. Her words coming out in a whisper so quiet you almost didn’t hear it. “I… love you…” You could tell she meant it. Her eyes were still locked with yours, the pain in her hand all but forgotten in this moment.

“I feel like such an idiot.” You stated, wanting to smack yourself. “So, the person you’ve been in love with this whole time is me?” You asked. Angela nodded. “Well that’s fantastic.” You said with a laugh. “This idiot has been in love with you too.” Angela’s eyes grew wide.

“Are you… Are you serious?” She asked, she couldn’t believe her ears.

“One hundred percent serious.” You replied. God, you felt stupid. All that pain and heartbreak over nothing. Your feelings had been mutual this entire time. You wanted to punch yourself. You watched as all at once Angela burst out laughing.

“I have never seen a bigger pair of idiots! We talked to each other about each other!” She said gasping for air between fits of laughter. You were laughing right alongside her. It wasn’t until she’d pulled her hand from the cool stream of water and winced that you both remembered she’d been injured.

“We can talk about how dumb we’ve both been after we get you fixed up.” You said with a smile.

“Agreed.”Angela said placing a soft kiss to your cheek.


End file.
